Law School
by FluffyMoose
Summary: Harry embarks on a new adventure free from the burden of war. He enters his first year as a law student in a muggle college. He is flung together with an old nemesis, can they overcome the past and learn to live together?


**Law School**

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. I make no claim, written or implied, upon Harry Potter. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators / copyright holders is intended.

**Chapter 1: Room-mates**

After the war the wizarding community pulled together in a determined effort to regain a sense of normality and to enjoy their newfound freedom. Hogwarts was rebuilt and classes resumed mere months after the end of the war. Professor McGonogall deemed that all students would return to complete their schooling. Even with the influx of new students, the losses incurred over the course of the war remained apparent. Despite this there was a palpable feeling of excitement of the promise for a much brighter future. This future was possible due to the efforts of three students – Harry, Ron and Hermione. Their final year at Hogwarts was marked by a level of hero worship even Harry could not have predicted. Upon graduation these three friends were eager to begin their lives free from the shadow of war, their choices taking them in three very different directions.

Ron joined the Chudley Cannons as Keeper. The team had struggled to rebuild itself after the war and the introduction of Ron was a major draw card for new talent and as a result the Cannons were fast becoming a force to be reckoned with.

Hermione was accepted into a traineeship at St Mungo's and was working her way through a five year course to become a mediwizard. Hermione felt that her chosen career gave her something in common with her parents and they were working at reestablishing a once close relationship.

While both his friends had clear careers mapped out before them, Harry faced graduation from Hogwarts with a feeling of uncertainty about his future. For Harry the mere fact that he was alive in a time without Voldemort was still a shock. What he did know, and what was for the most part expected of him, was that he would one day work in wizarding government. Still harboring deep distrust for the political system Harry was set to embark on a very different path to those of his friends. Taking on board a suggestion from Professor McGonogall Harry found himself, suitcase in hand, standing outside his new living quarters situated at Oxford University. Harry would spend the next three years studying Muggle politics with the aim to overhaul the wizarding government and allow greater understanding of his Muggle counterparts.

Feeling worlds away from his friends and anything even remotely familiar Harry but down his suitcase and fished his key from his jacket pocket. Taking a deep breath Harry opened the door of the room which would become his new home.

Hermione had helped Harry with his enrollment and while looking through their website Harry had been drawn to Trinity College due to their claims that they are "keenly interested in students from all educational institutions", Harry didn't think they quite expected someone from a wizarding school however he also appreciated their dedication to "offering equal opportunity to people of all educational, social, ethnic and cultural backgrounds". Following a war based on differences he was looking forward to somewhere where difference was celebrated.

Struggling through the door Harry thought fondly of shrinking spells and realised the gravity of what living at a Muggle school would mean. After years of living in the wizarding world Harry was accustomed to using magic for the smallest thing, even for cleaning his teeth! There would be none of that here, not with a Muggle roommate. Finally getting his suitcase through the door Harry looked around his new home. There were two narrow beds pressed against opposite walls, two desks, and two cupboards. There was also another door which Harry presumed led to the bathroom.

Harry realised that his new roommate had already arrived as the second bed was already neatly made up with fresh linen and any empty suitcase was lying open on the floor. Harry moved to the spare bed and collapsed down onto the bare mattress. Wishing he could magic his things unpacked he closed his eyes trying to muster the energy to start setting up his new room.

. . . . . . . . . .

Startling awake Harry realised that the sun had set some time ago and the only light came from a bedside lamp on the other side of the room. Groaning Harry realised that he had been asleep for hours, great way to make a first impression on his new roommate.

"'Bout time you woke up, Potter."

Harry's eyes flew open and he jumped to his feet. Lounging casually on a dark green comforter reading the latest edition of Quidditch weekly was a boy that Harry knew a little too well.


End file.
